Many toys for use in water or bodies of water are known. Rocks are used for skipping, but do not offer buoyancy. Frisbees are effective for passing between users in the air. Disc toys which skip across the water create an amusing game for various people. Various disc toys are known and while these water disc toys are effective, they offer little amusement to the user.
Various attempts have been made to provide a water skipping toy. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Patent No. 2007/0,099,535, issued in the name of Riebersal et al., describes a water disc toy for skipping across water having a convex shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,610, issued in the name of Sneddon, describes a fluid carrying flying disc toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,082, issued in the name of Hincke, describes a saucer-shaped water skipping toy.
Additionally, ornamental designs for an aerial toy exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 323,000. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need for a water disc toy without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.